elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild (Online)
The Thieves Guild is a faction in . In Abah's Landing, the guild is being hunted by the Iron Wheel for a high-stakes heist in Taneth that went horribly wrong. The Vestige can become their newest recruit, with tasks involving stealing from the shadows, and recovering lost treasures to restore the guild's reputation. Members Key members The following are key members who are involved in the main quest or other important side quests. *Zeira (Guildmaster) *Andarri *Fa'ren-dar *Hola Fair-Hair *Kari *Nicolas (Formerly, defected) *Quen (After "Partners in Crime") *Thrag *Velsa (Rejoins after "Cleaning House") *Walks-Softly Other members The following are additional members who have no role in quests, but are still members of the guild. *Aconia Getha *Anbi *Anton Jenole *Balen Hlaalu *Brucus Gurges *Dar-Zish *Erengor *Ghazana *Hola Fair-Hair *Lithindur *Maxelle Carsitien *Mulgabesh *Paaniir *Qasneta *Snagh *Still-Waters *Waylamud Associates While not considered members, these characters are associates who work closely with the guild. *Silver-Claw, a merchant and shipping company owner. *Spencer Rye, the handler of the Rye's Requisitions quests. *Percius Loche, a tailor who creates outfits for the guild, and designed their uniforms. *Norerama, a banker. *Tavrina, a merchant. *Dravin Berer, a beggar who guards the entrance. *Tilalime, a beggar who guards the entrance. *Dahnadreel, Guild Trader. Quests Main Story Questline *Partners in Crime *Cleaning House *The Long Game *A Flawless Plan *Forever Hold Your Peace *Prison Break *The One That Got Away Side Quests *A Double Life *His Greatest Treasure *A Faded Flower *That Which Was Lost *Shell Game *Everyone Has A Price *The One That Got Away *The Cutpurse's Craft Larceny Quests Guild Jobs Obtained from the Guild Job board *The Covetous Countess *Crime Spree *Idle Hands *Plucking Fingers *Under Our Thumb Rye's Reacquisitions Obtained from the Reacquisition board *The Lost Pearls *Memories of Youth *The Sailor's Pipe *Thrall Cove Heists *Master of Heists *Heist: Deadhollow Halls (Deadhollow Halls) *Heist: Glittering Grotto (Glittering Grotto) *Heist: The Hideaway (The Hideaway) *Heist: Secluded Sewers (Secluded Sewers) *Heist: Underground Sepulcher (Underground Sepulcher) Skill line After Partners in Crime has been completed, a new skill tree is unlocked. It can be found under the Factions subsection and is made up of passive skills: Achievements *A Cutpurse Above *Con the Covenant *Despoil the Dominion *Loot the Landing *Purloin the Pact *Always Travel Separately *Iron Wheel Infiltration *Never, Ever Steal from The Guild *Wedding Crashers *Broken Wheel *Finders Keepers *An Eye for Details *Leave No Stash Behind *Fledgling Filcher *Seasoned Sneak-Thief *Professional Pilferer *Fresh Footpad *Practiced Prowler *Sophisticated Shadowfoot *Honor Among Thieves *A Life Deferred *Loose Ends *Seeds Untilled *What Price, Freedom? *Magnanimous Magnate *Dragon's Hoard *Eagle's Nest-Egg *Lion's Golden Pride *Merchant Lord's Coffers *Cutting the Keel *Deepest Shallows *Hero of Hew's Bane *And Then They Were Gone *Breaking and Entering *Deep Pockets *Five Finger Discount *The Lady in the Cistern *Master of Shadows *Spoils of Abah's Landing *Welcome to the Thieves Guild Gallery Thieves Guild (Online) Concept Art.png|Thieves Guild concept art. Thieves Den.png|The headquarters of the guild in Abah's Landing, Hew's Bane, the Thieves Den. Appearances * * * * * ** pl:Thieves Guild (organizacja) (Online) ru:Гильдия воров (Online) Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Thieves Guild Category:Thieves Guild